Wonder Grail
by Mezazra
Summary: Someone has killed the Keepers of the balance it's now up to Grail to protect the next in line for the job you know who he is but can she do it maybe with the help of her girlfriend. However can either of them protect their hearts from being caught by our spider's web


**I am so sorry guys and gals i cannot keep my schedule something overwhelmingly unforseen had come up and it will demand all of my attention for the next two weeks so until December twelfth. i am so sorry i never saw this coming but I'm too busy for writing so i will am posting this unfinished as a a teaser to go with this announcement. I might still be able to write the Christmas chapter for marvel moments but the Thanksgiving one is still unfinished. i have about a good seven stories that should have been posted by December 12 all on hold until probably after this year except the Christmas chapters for marvel moments again i all so sorry guys. So for now i hope you guys enjoy this one**. **Pairing suggestions are being accepted at this time for this story**

"What brings the god of wisdom here? It can't be the drinks or the scenery?" A woman who many of you know as Grail said to a man who sat at her desk reading a book.

"Your interest in the center actually my dear. what are your intentions?" He asked without looking up.

"None of your damn bees wax now leave" Grail snarled out. She didn't like this man even at the best of times.

"The last time I fought your father it didn't end well for him or any of the other dozen times so you'd do well to respect me infant. Now I'll ask again what are your intentions with the god of life and death?"

"Isn't it obvious I'm the goddess of anti life he's the god of life as you said." After a pause the man still didn't say anything. After which Grail sighed and went to grab a drink from within her office. Taking a shot of American bourbon she spoke again. "I'm attracted to him and not to be confused with attraction to him"

"Want some?" Grail offered him while he stood up revealing an imposing black man that may have had a 24 pack on his chest. Grail thought that might be a little ridiculous but considering who he was he obviously could figure out how to achieve the impossible.

He was wearing an impressive Egyptian style skirt pants hybrid. No shirt at all. The ensemble was so futuristic however with tech interwoven in the fabric that even Grail was impressed at the tech within. This clashed with the very very old looking book that he was reading. Seriously who dresses in futuristic clothing like that but turn around and read a book that was clearly written in the B.C.

"No thanks I prefer Egyptian bourbon"

"But the Egyptians didn't create-right you're you" Grail said as she went back to drinking. Just being near this guy was pissing her off to no end. He clearly knew what she was planning but why was he here. He usually only concerned himself with his books.

"To answer your question I'm here because the balance is being disturbed."

'The last time the balance was disturbed this guy didn't even lift a finger so why is he concerning himself with my plans they aren't even that bad?' Grail thought to herself.

"To answer your question Lord Ra is dead" the man spoke.

'Ra is dead.' Grail thought shocked.

About six years ago after the Darkseid war against the Anti Monitor the Egyptian gods resurfaced. They attacked first Asgard. Horus ended up killing Thor personally. Ra incinerated the All Father Odin as well before moving on he took lady Hela as a concubine. Next they attacked Mt. Olympus Zeus put up a valiant fight he lasted longer than Odin but he too fell but to Set's might this time. The Justice league was there for that fight. Diana has to watch as her own father was impaled on Set's scepter of was.

More and more pantheon's we're either crushed or surrendered until only a few African and the Japanese pantheons were left. Soon all of Earth had to turn to the Japanese pantheon's Mikaboshi the chaos king in hopes of salvation. Their hopes were dashed when Anubis the Egyptian Grim Reaper/Shingami the God of Dying ate the August star whole absorbing his powers.

Later on the Egyptian gods invaded the realm of the Beyonders killing their Toaa Martha before moving on. Ra himself killed all of the celestials and Eternity, infinity, Galactus, Oblivion all to get the attention of The one above all. He then killed him too placing himself as the one above all.

They then turned their attention to space. Killing other planets various gods. However thanks to the combined might of Death of the Endless, Mistress Death, The mad Titan Thanos, Grail's father Darkseid, and the Great Weaver Anansi it was revealed that Ra had been under brain wash by his Arch Rival Apophis. Together with Ra the five killed Apophis but the damage had been done. The Omniverse was scarred.

Universes were blurring. For example heroes from marvel were popping up in this particular universe despite that being a supposed impossibility. One hero who hasn't so far Spider-Man. In fact he was a college student well was about to be. When August came around he would be a freshmen.

"Not just Ra however Anansi is dead as well." The black man said as he placed a book mark in his tome.

"So that's why you're here you want to make sure I don't plan on killing your replacement as keeper of the balance since the other two keepers are dead. I'll admit I do have plans for him I don't care to corrupt him if that's the what you're worried about I mean just look at my Girlfriend for crying out loud. No one's as much of a goodie two shoes as her."

"I am Thoth self created God of all thoughts I never worry."


End file.
